


Forgiven

by Aushina



Category: Heartland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know why that's what killed me, especially that cheek kiss, this scene was just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aushina/pseuds/Aushina
Summary: Ty's take on the kiss scene during Dancing in the Dark. Or the cattle drive that takes place in season 2 episode 4, for people (like me!) who remember scenes and seasons better than episode titles.
Relationships: Ty Borden/Amy Fleming
Kudos: 15





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss scene was just so cute! But none of my friends watch Heartland and there is depressingly small amount of anything Heartland related here or on Tumblr so I wrote this to fangirl about the scene. Still, I hope y'all like it!

“There was only one thing I ever wanted to say to you, but I wasn’t sure you still wanted to hear it.” Ty watches Amy’s reaction, desperate hope making his heart pound painfully, until his courage wains. He looks away as the silence between them stretches. Vulnerability is a new and uncomfortable feeling and all Ty wants to do now is run away. “I should go check on the cows. It’s my shift.”

A hand grabs Ty’s arm just as he starts to move.

“Ty…” says the one voice that could either shatter him or make him feel whole again.

Ty sits back down, his eyes searching Amy’s face once again. Though her expression is hard to read, her next action isn’t. She leans in, kissing him with the same desperation Ty’ has been feeling. His heart calms before flooding with warmth. It’s beating speeds up again, but this time it isn’t painful.

Amy’s hand moves to the base of Ty’s skull, keeping him close to her. In contrast, Ty’s hand, also holding Amy's head, cradles it carefully at first. It doesn’t take long before he’s holding her with the same urgency.

Though the kiss is short, Ty can’t help but smile when they part. A laugh even slips out! He didn’t permanently mess up his relationship with Amy! She wants him as badly as he’s been wanting her!

The hand that had been holding onto Amy moves quickly to cradle her jaw for a moment. With his thumb on her cheek, Ty can feel a smile spreading across Amy’s face as well. He drops his hand to Amy’s waist to hold her to him.

Ty kisses Amy’s cheek before pulling her into a hug. Leaving her had been the worst decision Ty had ever made--and he’d made a lot of bad decisions. He wants Amy to know how much he cherishes her. He never wants to stop showing her how much she means to him.


End file.
